five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 116 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Magnolia
Short Summary Long Summary Bazz-B sits back in his chair, feet propped up on the table, relaxing as he listens to the music emitting from his headphones. Rustyrose walks up to the Sternritter, saying he’s not very active for someone sent as backup. Bazz-B just ignores him, still rocking out to his music. Frowning, the Grimoire Heart Wizard yells at Bazz-B. The Sternritter removes an ear bud, and tells Rustyrose not to yell, saying he’s trying to relax. The Wizard, frustrated, asks what he’s even doing. Bazz-B calls it the rock music of the Wizard World, adding that they nailed it and Wizards have good tastes in music. Raising an eyebrow, Rustyrose asks Bazz-B what rock music is like in his world. Bazz-B states it’s mostly the same, but there’s a mystic edge here, guessing it’s due to enchanted instruments. Rustyrose nods, and then remembers why he came here. The Wizard orders the Sternritter to get to work, saying that he should act like he wants to help if he was sent as backup. Bazz-B flares his Spiritual Pressure, getting Rustyrose to step back, and says that anyone who tries to order him around should have the strength to back it up, calling the Wizard small fry in the process. Rustyrose, insulted, starts to rant about what his Arc of Embodiment can do. Bazz-B immediately shuts him up by pointing one finger, saying that’s all he needs to kill him. Glaring, Bazz-B warns Rustyrose not to exert authority he doesn’t have, saying it won’t end well. Bazz-B reminds him that in the Wizard World, the most respected soldiers are the Baram Alliance leaders, Bluenote, and the Nine Demon Gates. That’s because in the Coalition, the top is based on the strongest and smartest, since might makes right for them. Bazz-B calls himself a Sternritter, with his rank just behind the Schutzstaffel and the top Espada, claiming he should be ordering the Wizard not to waste his time. Simply put, Bazz-B calls Rustyrose obsolete and beneath him. Shaking in fury, Rustyrose walks off, prompting a sigh from Bazz-B as he puts his ear bud back in. The Sternritter thinks of sensing two enemy forces on both sides of the city, saying he can sense anything after meeting Yhwach. Bazz-B mentally apologizes to the Soul Reapers, knowing that seeing him will anger them. While he holds no ill will, he calls it a fact that he’s not foolish enough to against certain things. In his eyes, he can’t do anything to stop Konton from changing the world. Plus, they’ll have a face a stronger Yhwach, who they were extremely lucky in stopping, on top of Jugram. Bazz-B calls the Coalition far beyond what the Wandenreich could have ever been, and that the Alliance can do nothing to stop it. They’re free to try, but they should prepare for disappointment. Bazz-B, hearing a good part of his song, leans back saying that he’ll relax until they come, knowing he’s ready. It briefly shows other members of the Magnolia Coalition Unit. It shows two men in the cloaks of the Akatsuki, widely grinning. A pigeon flies to a man with a top hat, and his companion with two swords. An insane-looking man with long hair sits in the shadows. A Cloud Ninja stands silently on the rooftops. Put simply, it’ll take everything the 2nd and 3rd have got to retake the city. In the 3rd Division, Kakashi picks up the Transponder Snail call from Sabo, and says it’s good to hear from him, meaning everything is going according to plan so far. Sabo pleasantly returns the greeting, appreciating the friendly voice. Kakashi asks if everyone is ready for battle, and Sabo gives an affirmative, especially given the news from Mt. Hakobe. Kakashi agrees, also remembering how fired up some members were when they saw Gajeel sent to them, with no arms. Sabo notes how horrifying it must have been for the Fairy Tail members to see that. Kakashi admits it, but adds that Natsu almost marched off in a fury when he heard what happened. Sabo notes that he can imagine it if Natsu is anything like Luffy, regaling the Ninja with how Luffy gave an utter beatdown to Jose, regretting that he missed it. Kakashi supposes that he’ll get to see Luffy in action firsthand soon, looking forward to meeting a third Act. Sabo asks Kakashi not to take everything Luffy says too seriously, trailing off as he tries to delicately say how much of an imbecile his brother can be. Kakashi says it’s fine; having been a Sensei for Naruto, just glad that he got him after Iruka started working his magic. Sabo grunts at that, and decides they should get to strategizing. Kakashi agrees, musing about the tangent they went on. Sabo notes they have time; observing how quiet Magnolia is, while making sure scouts keep a good eye so he isn’t caught off guard again. Kakashi promises that the 3rd won’t be caught off guard either, and asks what they’ll do about offense. Sabo states they’ll have to be aggressive and conservative, and Kakashi quickly catches on. Impressed, Sabo states Kakashi is really smart, and it’s no wonder he was thought of so highly. Kakashi takes the compliment, and states that they’ll divide up in teams, taking advantage of their ranged fighters. The squads will be a balanced mix of fighters, so as to wear down the enemy. Sabo grins at the plan, saying it has a lot of merit. He adds that Hiashi informed him of the low number of artillery on the rooftops, thankful that small towns don’t have the necessary rooftops for such a defense. When it comes to the street artillery, they should be able to handle those. When Kakashi asks if he’d like to add anything, Sabo states they’ll need to spread the squads out once they’ve reached the city to sweep out any hidden enemies. He recalls the history of Magnolia being controlled by the Dark Guild, Blue Skull; meaning tunnels under the city are very likely. Plus, the Gildarts Shift needs to be considered. Kakashi agrees that separating the squads should mitigate the damage done by the Shift. He also states they don’t have to worry about the tunnels, having received the layout from Mavis. Sabo states the tunnels are now designed for civilian evacuation in case they didn’t make it out of town in time. Kakashi states it didn’t come to that when the war started, and that nobody can get in without a member of law enforcement or Fairy Tail opening it up. Plus, there were always law enforcement officers stationed near the entrances for the worst-case scenarios. This puts Sabo at ease, but he’ll still bring it up to his men, which Kakashi also intends to do. They’ll still have to be on guard against the Gildarts Shift, which could separate all their men. If they’re already spread out, it’ll have less effect. Kakashi thinks they won’t have to worry too much about it, since the Shift was only meant to clear a path for Gildarts to make his way to the Guild Hall without breaking anything. Sabo states it’s best to prepare for it, thinking of what the Coalition could do to alter it. When Kakashi asks if they have anything else to worry about, Sabo wonders how they should meet up. Kakashi suggests pushing to the middle of the city, visualizing a mouth closing to cut off the Coalition from everything but the coastline where the Guild Hall is. Sabo notes that the Unit as a whole won’t be able to escape, saying Kakashi is going for the throat. Kakashi states that with the final battles ahead, he has no intention of going easy on them, especially with what they did to Fiore and the Indoctrinated. Sabo calls if fair, suggesting they’ll give quarter to those who surrender, but they will oblige fights to the death. With that, Kakashi promises to see Sabo in town, and the Revolutionary returns the sentiment before hanging up. Sasuke, standing at the tent’s entrance, notes that his old Sensei sounds pretty confident. Deadpan, Kakashi asks Sasuke to stop sneaking around, saying people will think he has ill intent. Sasuke asks if Kakashi believes that, and Kakashi sighs that he doesn’t doubt Sasuke’s sincerity, knowing the Uchiha seeks atonement. Sasuke admits he didn’t think Kakashi was an optimist, but Kakashi simply says he’s spent too much time with Naruto and doesn’t doubt his ability to change people for the better. They both know Naruto wouldn’t accept anything aside from returning with Sasuke as he was before Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. After Sasuke agrees, Kakashi stands up and says they should tell the men they’re getting started, not wanting to keep Fairy Tail waiting. Sasuke nods at that. Gray emotionlessly gazes at his home, with the most of the 3rd’s Fairy Tail members standing next to him. He wonders how long it’s been since they’ve seen Magnolia. Sad, Mirajane says it’s been a few months since they had to retreat and evacuate the city. Freed states that it’s felt like years. Gray recalls the last time Magnolia was a battlefield, and Laxus shamefully says it was when he tried to take over Fairy Tail. When Freed glares and reprimands him for bringing up Laxus’ worst memory, Gray apologizes, while Laxus says it’s all right, seeing the need to recognize his sins if he wants to atone for them. Mirajane gently says that he’s already atoned. Laxus states she isn’t the one who selfishly turned their family against each other for gain, claiming he still needs to forgive himself. Changing the subject, Evergreen notes that Gajeel isn’t with them. Freed explains that he’s been hard at work after he got his arms back, refusing to rejoin his division until the battle. While Bickslow is worried he’ll run himself into the ground, Gray insists Gajeel will be fine, calling it the best way to respond to his situation. He explains that he would’ve done the same thing if he was helpless against someone like Jose, so as not to feel like that again. When Freed asks about holding off his return to the 2nd, Gray guesses that Gajeel didn’t feel he could face them until after, and had opted not to question it and let him sort out his feelings on his own. Mirajane states that Gajeel will have a lot of explaining to do to Levy when he returns, confusing the boys. While Mirajane giggles at the obliviousness, Evergreen sighs at that and calls them dense. Kensei wipes his sweat off his brow, and calls for an end to his spar with Tōshirō, claiming that they’re both as ready as possible. Tōshirō nods at that, while also complimenting Kensei’s amazing physical strength. Kensei states that while he appreciates Sasuke’s help, he has a reputation to uphold and doesn’t appreciate needing to be rescued. Tōshirō agrees with that, claiming that he has a responsibility as a Gotei 13 Captain to set an example to his men, which being held by a Demon certainly didn’t help. Kensei states they should take comfort in the chance to redeem themselves. Tōshirō agrees with that, saying that everyone else is doing their best, believing the Captains should emulate that. His mind goes to news from Mt. Hakobe, thinking of the example set by the officers there, while still unaware of Momo’s condition. Tōshirō asks if they’re ready, prompting Kensei to wonder where all the young captain’s usual confidence is. Tōshirō protests that he’s still confident, but he feels cautious after seeing that they’re up against, and what can happen if they’re not careful. Kensei sighs and calls that fair, deriding the both of them for screwing up and landing in that situation in Hargeon. Tōshirō reminds Kensei of their chance to make up for those mistakes, earning a nod. A crowd gathers and sees a spotlight come out of nowhere to shine on Franky, with backup dancers lined up beside him. Franky then declares that the pre-battle ritual has begun. He enthusiastically asks who they are, and he gets an answer of 3rd Division. He asks what they do, and they say “kick Coalition ass”. Franky yells in agreement at that, and starts dancing to his own beat as he spells out S U P E R. The troupe poses with each letter as they repeat them. Franky asks what that spells, and he gets a united yell of “SUPER”. While everyone else applauds, Boa Hancock looks at the scene in complete boredom, believing her ‘future husband’ should have a more mature crew. While Marigold agrees, she points out she should be patient with Luffy’s friends, claiming that’s a good way to prove love. Marigold says it’s for Luffy’s benefit, sending Hancock into a near fit. Marigold asks if Sandersonia agrees, but her sister is striking Franky’s pose, completely unaware. At the edge of the 2nd, Hinata uses her Byakugan to see the energy signatures of so many enemies. Samui walks up to her, observing how nervous she sounds. Hinata states that she’s stopped being nervous about battle. When Samui asks what makes her say that, Hinata gives a pleasant smile and says she isn’t worried after Clover and Kunugi, confident that she has people like Samui at her side. The Cloud Ninja thinks Hinata is a strange girl, acting like she’s forgotten the Hyūga and Cloud’s history. Hinata states that as long as people like Samui, Luffy, and the others are beside her, she won’t be afraid of fighting, even to the death. Sighing, Samui states Hinata is strange, but adds that she likes that about her. Adorable smile in place, Hinata thanks Samui, saying she should show her nice side more often. Sighing, Samui thinks she should appreciate how kind Hinata is, but she still feels like she’s a threat to her. She wonders if it’s because of how close Hinata seems to Luffy, despite neither showing interests of intimacy. Samui thinks Luffy has taken a place in her heart, calling him the coolest. She had thought her training had done away with ‘useless’ emotions, but Luffy has gotten through. While she knows she shouldn’t hate Hinata for befriending Luffy like she did, she still feels hostility. Back to the conversation, Samui thanks Hinata for what she said. Smiling, Hinata states that what matters is that they’re friends, and while Samui gives a verbal agreement, she still isn’t sure. Luffy regales Flare with tales of how cool Franky is, calling him the best shipwright ever, and a cyborg to boot. Amazed, Flare imagines a more robotic Franky in her childlike mind. Luffy starts going into detail about Franky’s modifications, including weapons and adjustments, giving Flare stars in her eyes. Renji sweat-drops at the excitement, wondering how long they’ve been doing this. Luffy then says Franky can do more, catching both Flare and Renji’s attention. Luffy then explains what Franky can do with his butt and nipples, calling it awesome. Renji pales while Flare becomes unreadable, with the former deciding he should put a stop to this. Renji thinks to himself that he got ahead of himself when he was jealous of Luffy massaging Samui’s shoulders, thinking he has no way to talk girls like the stud he sees himself as. Flare just yells about how amazing Franky is, absolutely shocking Renji. Flare exclaims about how cool nipple lights are. Sweat dropping, Renji says he still doesn’t understand women. Sabo walks up and snidely says Renji should learn a thing or two if he wants to be with Flare one day. Renji jumps at that, and yells for the Commander to not sneak up on him. Sabo laughs that it’s a force of habit after being so discreet in the Revolutionary Army, saying that despite what he did in Dressrosa. Embarrassed, Renji curses for Sabo to stop the shipping, claiming that nothing is going on between him and Flare, considering she’ll leave to sail with the Straw Hats. Sabo responds with long-distance relationships, calling it strange for someone who lives in a world with different dimensions. Renji repeats that nothing is going on, but Sabo grins and just tells Renji to remember his advice, hoping he won’t let a good thing go to waste. Sabo then calls out to Luffy, saying he has news. The Pirate childishly tells Sabo to make it quick, wanting to talk about Franky with Flare. Sabo asks why say it when she can experience it herself. Luffy realizes that means they’re leaving for Magnolia. Sabo confirms that he got off the Snail with Kakashi, who wants to start the attack as soon as possible. Luffy and Flare shout and cheer at the prospect of seeing Franky and Natsu again. Sabo loves the enthusiasm, but reminds them it won’t be easy. Since this is Fairy Tail’s home and one of the Coalition’s last strongholds, all the stops will be pulled out. Luffy retorts that the Coalition always pulls out all the stops, but Sabo stresses the importance of this location, to both Alliance and Coalition. Although, Sabo is completely unaware of the bet made between Chitsujo and Zeref. The Revolutionary suggests they head back to camp to join up with the others getting ready for battle. He also brings up that they’ll be in squads so they can spread out, promising a briefing on who’s with who later. Luffy runs off in excitement, Flare in tow, prompting Renji to follow him. Sighing, Sabo thinks that Dragon, being one of the rare few who can read him, had something off about him today. Sabo decides to just focus on leading his comrades. Levy sadly looks at Magnolia, saying she never thought it would get to this point with their home under enemy control. She remembers that Fairy Tail always came out on top, until they came across an enemy that they couldn’t beat alone, losing their home as a result. Jet, Droy, and Max stand solemnly, with Jet telling her not to worry and assuring her they’ll take the town back. Droy confidently says as long as people like Luffy and Sabo are with them, they can’t lose. Frowning, Max asks if it’s an insult that Fairy Tail needs help to take their home back. Droy states that even the whole guild couldn’t hope to take back Magnolia. While Max is still frustrated, Jet confidently says they’ll take back Magnolia now. Levy thinks that if Gajeel were with them, he’d tell them to stop moping while calling her a midget. Levy smiles when thinking she’ll see him again in the fight, and says he’d be absolutely right. They were able to get out of their home alive, so they are going to take advantage of the chance to take it back. Jet and Droy get hearts in their eyes, while Max grins at the prospect. Marco smiles as he watches everyone spar to keep their skills up. One has Shūhei and Izuru. Don Chinjao watches as his grandsons Sai and Boo spar. Darui and Love Aikawa clash blades, with Chōjūrō and Hiyori cheering for them. Marco thinks nothing can bring them down, and remembers that the Whitebeard Pirates used to be like that until Marineford and the Payback War. He sees Haruta and Speed Jiru looking solemn, thinking it was good other comrades, like Curiel and Izo, had been able to start getting out of their funk. Marco, having refused the offer of Division Commander nomination, had come out of that funk when he realized he couldn’t afford to act like that when he still had family left. When Marco resolved to do everything he could to help the Alliance, Jozu and Vista quickly followed. Sabo then calls out to the 2nd, saying the time to take Magnolia is here. Kakashi also begins his speech, acknowledging the difficult road it took to get here, with some making the ultimate sacrifice. Sabo states those sacrifices weren’t for nothing, promising that the end is in sight. Kakashi states there’s only a few more territories left, promising time to rest and recover for the next campaign. Sabo states that they won’t be fighting alone, with Kakashi saying the other division is on the other side of town. The Ninja proclaims that they’re invincible when two divisions join up. Sabo yells that they’re going to go out there and take the town back, with Kakashi proclaiming that they’ll do it together. At that, the 2nd and 3rd Divisions cheer. In minutes, the two divisions have gathered, and are ready to charge Sabo stands at the front with his squad of Hiashi, Izuru, Lisanna, Jiru, and Shūhei. Sabo asks if everyone is ready, repeating that it won’t be easy, knowing it’ll be their toughest fight yet. Lisanna resolutely states none of them are backing down with their home down there. Izuru says men wouldn’t let Lisanna do all the work, earning Shūhei’s agreement. Hiashi states that they’ve come so far; the questions like this are a waste of time, prompting a chuckle from Sabo. Makarov joins them, congratulating them for getting this far, claiming he feels like he’s just taking undue credit. The old Wizard states Magnolia has been his home since he was a baby, and he would dishonor everyone if he didn’t take part in reclaiming the city. Sabo smiles and tells him not to worry about it, saying he didn’t make a fuss about Makarov staying with them because he knew that he’d want to participate in something this important for the Wizard World. Smiling, Lisanna says that Makarov has a stake in this like the rest of them, earning the old man’s thanks. Sabo proudly smiles at his comrades and sees Luffy’s squad with Love, Hinata, Samui, Flare, and Ichiya, wishing them the best of luck and knowing they’ll make him proud. On the other side, Kakashi stands with Laxus, Freed, Genma, Fossa, and Nab. He wishes them the best of luck, knowing the fight ahead. Genma playfully says Kakashi’s smile creeps him out. The Commander says he’s confident in his comrades, earning a grin from Laxus, Nab, and Freed. A little to the side, Natsu stands with his squad of Happy, Ukitake, Rukia, Gray, Franky, and Raidō. The Act slams his fists together, saying he’s fired up for taking Magnolia back. Rukia smiles at that, thinking they have every right to be pumped, although she’s never been driven out of her home, always defending it. Gray thinks they were caught unprepared, remembering that the only reason they got out with no casualties because he used Devil Slayer Magic to create a wall to stop the advance for long enough. He thinks that his power is nothing but a benefit to his guild and town, asking why Chitsujo took it from him. He wonders why Chitsujo fears it so much, not able to figure out what the good king wants proven. He thinks that all Chitsujo has done is hinder him, vowing to take back his home singlehandedly, petulantly thinking he won’t tell the reason. Ukitake ruffles his Lieutenant’s hair, saying she’s loosened up since the war started, adding that staying loose in stressful times is good. Rukia admits that she’s starting to understand why he and Shunsui are so relaxed all the time. She also happily states that Ukitake has stood upright the whole time, meaning his disease is gone. Ukitake smiles while thanking Menou’s healers, saying they surpass Unohana. He would’ve died after losing Mimihagi if those healers hadn’t come. Ukitake calls it strange to feel a second lease on life at his age. Franky boisterously says he knows exactly how he feels, remembering when he remade himself into a cyborg. Raidō sighs at this, wishing they’d be a little more serious as he readies his Kokutō. Kakashi then calls out to all his soldiers, ordering to get ready and wait for the 2nd’s signal. Sabo raises a hand into the air, telling the soldiers to be ready, and sends a Fire Fist into the air. Sabo then gives the order to charge. Grinning, Kakashi sees the signal and gives the order. Natsu grins at the fire, claiming he’s got a fire in his belly, and leads the charge. The Coalition soldiers wheel their artillery towards the front, aiming them at the Alliance, with an officer yelling for them not to let anyone through. While one soldier asks what they can do with their limited range, another says they’ll wait and blow the Alliance to Hell when they’re close enough. Kakashi orders his ranged fighters to the front. Raidō thinks it’ll be awhile before any of them are in range, with Franky complaining he could’ve used the Iron General from here, but it’s too slow to keep up. Smirking, Natsu readies an attack, with Raidō wondering if the Wizard can hit such small targets from a distance. With a skinny Fire Dragon ROAR, Natsu is able to strike a cannon before anyone can react, beginning a chain reaction that takes out several artillery pieces. As a soldier wonders who could’ve hit them, Ivan Dreyar steps up and states it’s Natsu, cursing Makarov for having such powerful warriors. Black Snake assures his Master that he’s Mimicked him, earning a nod. Smirking, Hancock states that she can’t let a man have all the fun, and orders Salome to take her higher. Once in position, she unleashes a barrage of Slave Arrow that sends the Coalition soldiers scrambling, turning a few into stone. Sherria is amazed at the display, calling it the power of a Warlord. Impressed, Ukitake compliments Hancock’s power, saying he should respond in kind. He decides to use an attack that’ll let people know he’s back in action. With that, Ukitake fires a Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. A Coalition officer yells for the barriers to be raised, and several Sound Ninja combine a Barrier Ninjutsu: Front Wall. Ivan strengthens the barrier with a Shikigami Enhancement. When the attack hits, it explodes and shatters the barrier. Ivan is surprised that it was destroyed with his enhancements, and snarls at the annoyance. Ukitake frowns and admits it didn’t do as much damage as hoped for. Natsu laughs that he’s ahead of the ‘old man’, prompting Rukia to indignantly yell for him not to insult her captain. Ukitake just starts to feel excited at the prospect of competing with a comrade without holding anything back. He thinks that he used to enjoy himself in battle before his illness and the stress of being a Captain, always competing with Shunsui. Smiling, Ukitake states he’d forgotten the feeling. Excited, Ukitake shouts at Natsu that the day is still young. Rukia is absolutely shocked her captain is competing with Natsu. The Wizard laughs at that, telling Ukitake to bring it. Ivan, annoyed, asks why the foolish rank and file always fall apart so quickly, saying they’re so useless that only the elite can get anything done. Black Snake says it can’t be helped. Ivan, readying his Shikigami, says they should show what the elite can do. As Ivan and Black Snake walk forward, the officer yells that they’ll get caught in their artillery attacks. Ivan states that they’re incapable of doing anything, prompting the Rakuen officer to mutter about hating the arrogant men Konton recruited. Snarling, the officer tells the others to keep the artillery ready, saying if the two Wizards think the artillery doesn’t matter, they don’t think they can be harmed by it. Two specks high in the sky fly right at the charging 2nd. Baby 5 transforms with a Weapons-Morphosis, and Buffalo grabs and tosses her with a Spin-Spin Cannon. She finishes her transformation into Missile Girl, prompting Hiyori to wonder where a missile of all things came from. Sabo angrily says he won’t let his men get bombed again, and knocks her off course with a Fire Fist. Baby 5 lands in front of Don Sai, and she sadly greets her shocked fiancé. Boo notes that this confirms their worst fears from when she was first taken. Crying, Baby 5 curses fate and says their wedding must be postponed. With that, the former Donquixote Pirate transforms her leg with a Weapons-Morphosis: Gatling Girl. Sai twists his pole-arm, easily blocking the bullets, prompting Baby 5 to say her darling is as strong as ever. Sai thinks to himself that he can’t hesitate to strike down his enemies, but he believes Baby 5 to be innocent in all this, and not his enemy, but his fiancé. Baby 5 sees a blade coming at her, and transforms her arm into another blade to block the sword, canceling the Gatling Girl. Lisa is forced away with Baby 5’s strength, and the Vizard adjusts her glasses. Lisa states that she will not stand by and watch the Coalition force loved ones to fight each other, claiming she can’t forgive this. Lisa yells for Sai to leave his love to her. With a hot blush, he protests that he keeps Baby 5 around because he feels sorry for her, but he thanks her nonetheless as he moves forward. Love smiles at Lisa, calling her a romantic at heart, with the easiest way to anger her being to screw with love. Grinning, Luffy has confidence that Lisa is tough enough to take Baby 5 on her own. Buffalo flies out of the sky, saying he should make sure Baby 5 doesn’t try to ruin the Coalition’s chance at victory. Ichiya instantly floors the Pirate with his yell of “MEN”, saying he won’t let him interfere. The Wizard calls it a beautiful thing to avenge those who have had their love torn apart, promising to do his part for it. Ichiya tells Darui to go ahead with the rest of his squad while he handles the Pirate. The Ninja nods at that, and tells Ichiya to be careful. Sabo yells for everyone to keep the pressure up, saying they’ll get through the line of cannons into the town. While a few soldiers start to cower, disheartened that Baby 5 took no one out, an officer yells the Coalition has no place for cowards, ordering them to get ready. Gin Ichimaru hears the sounds of battle, musing that he was hoping he could enjoy quiet time for a little longer. Unfortunately, the Indoctrination forces him to do his part, calling it the curse of no free will. He turns to the man next to him, saying he envies someone who’s still free to make his own decisions, even if they’re foolish. The 1st Raikage turns to the Soul Reaper, asking if that’s hostility he senses. Gin playfully says he’s incapable of it, but advises the Ninja to stay away in case he decides to get him caught in some crossfire, prompting a frown. Gin asks if the 1st Raikage does not wish to live until he finds the answers he seeks. The first A supposes that’s true, suggesting that they both go their separate ways to prevent such a scenario. With that, the 1st Raikage leaves at a speed that impresses Gin, who muses that it’s certainly fast enough to earn the Kage title. He guesses that the Alliance will have a hard time fighting him and several others, saying real monsters are defending the town. Gin then wonders what the Alliance will do now. Omake: Happy Birthday (Again) 333Lucy The cast finishes their rendition of the Birthday Song, prompting a happy applause from 333Lucy, who thanks ND for inviting her back. With a pleasant smile, ND states she asked, with the Acts of Order growling that it was at their expense. ND, hearing that, asks what they said, prompting the four to yell in fear as they backtrack. ND turns back to 333Lucy with a pleasant smile, hoping she also enjoyed the birthday with her family. 333Lucy states that she did, what with eleven brothers and sisters always making it enjoyable. The cast gasps at the number, prompting 333Lucy to ask if that’s so surprising. Ichigo mutters that he can barely keep up with two sisters. While Luffy compares it to eleven Ace and Sabo, Natsu thinks of eleven Gray and Erza. Naruto asks what the big deal is, having always wanted a big family. 333Lucy states that Naruto knows what’s up, with a menacing ND telling the rest to know where it’s at, and they immediately comply. The Author then calls out to Lucy Heartfilia, giving her the cue. Lucy then hesitantly says Pity Patty, and asks what it is. When ND admits he has no idea, Lucy is indignant he made her say it regardless. ND asks if she has a problem, and Lucy fearfully says no. Appearing Characters Bazz-B Rustyrose Kakashi Hatake Sabo Sasuke Uchiha Gray Fullbuster Mirajane Strauss Laxus Dreyar Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Kensei Muguruma Tōshirō Hitsugaya Franky Boa Hancock Salome Boa Marigold Boa Sandersonia Samui Hinata Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Flare Corona Renji Abarai Levy McGarden Jet Droy Max Alors Marco Shūhei Hisagi Izuru Kira Don Chinjao Don Sai Boo Darui Love Aikawa Chōjūrō Hiyori Sarugaki Haruta Speed Jiru Hiashi Hyūga Lisanna Strauss Makarov Dreyar Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Genma Shiranui Fossa Nab Lasarro Natsu Dragneel Rukia Kuchiki Happy Jūshirō Ukitake Raidō Namiashi Ivan Dreyar Black Snake Sherria Blendy Baby 5 Lisa Yadōmaru Buffalo Gin Ichimaru The First Raikage Omake 333Lucy ND2014 Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Naruto Uzumaki Lucy Heartfilia Abilities Magic * Fire Dragon Roar * Shikigami Magic ** Shikigami Enhancement Jutsu * Barrier Ninjutsu: Front Wall Kido * Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō Devil Fruits * Flame Flame Fruit * Love Love Fruit * Arms-Arms Fruit * Spin Spin Fruit Weapons * Kokutō ( Literally meaning: Black Blade) Techniques * Fire Fist * Slave Arrow * Weapons-Morphosis ** Missile Girl ** Gatling Girl * Spin-Spin Cannon Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 115 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Prelude to the End Next Chapter: Chapter 117 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Get Out of My Way Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign